Fenton to Phantom: 1: Not Just a Date
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Danny has made a new friend for life who understands his problems. But with new powers, will he be able to keep his secret, or will he choose to tell others? He has more than one friend on his side, while Vlad has heartless dead things, who will win?
1. Not Just A Date

**Not Just a Date.**

"Just get the bad guy and let's get home. I'm tired and we have homework to do." Yawned Sam.

Danny sucked Klemper into the thermos and changed into Danny Fenton. He walked beside his two friends towards his house to do homework. It was Friday night and Sam and Tucker were sleeping over Danny's house. They decided to do their project first. They finished it quite quickly, to their surprise.

"Kids, teas ready!" called out Maddie.

"Coming mom!"

Danny, Sam and Tucker raced down the stairs to eat. They were starving. Sam was happy that Maddie acknowledged her right as a vegetarian and gave her pasta. The other five had chicken pasta. They ate their dinner quickly and raced off upstairs to play on Danny's X-box. It was the normal weekend of no sleep, ghost hunting and fun.

_Monday Before School:_

"Danny, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Maddie called out to her son.

She didn't know that he wasn't actually in his room. Suddenly, he ran through the front door and grabbed an apple.

"Danny, how did you get outside? Have you been climbing out of your window again?" asked Maddie.

"Uh, I was outside before." Stuttered Danny.

"Well, have a fun day at school." Maddie waved as he walked out of the door.

When he was gone she sighed. Her son was slipping away from her, more and more every moment she spent with him. Coming home with bruises and scratches, rushing about not telling her where he was going and suddenly appearing at the front door when he was in his room before. Surely her son was hiding something, why wouldn't he tell her?

"Hey Danny, we thought you wouldn't make it in time." Tucker said as Danny caught up with him.

"I almost didn't." puffed Danny.

"Hey Danny." Sam brushed dirt off his back and then blushed.

Danny blushed and looked away. Tucker laughed. He had always thought those two were in love but he didn't know the truth.

Danny: YEH… I have come rushing here to interrupt the story and tell you the truth. Anyway, the reason Sam and I blush a lot is because when we first met, we had a secret affair. We were going to tell others but it didn't work out. We didn't want it to get in the way of our friendship so we have just forgotten about it. I don't feel that way about her and she doesn't feel that way about me. Well, now that you know, I better let Kirstyn write the rest of the story. See you guys later!

They arrived at the school about a minute later. For once, they were at school just as the bell rang. They quickly got their books out of their lockers and ran to English with Mr. Lancer.

"On time, for once... now, take a seat, we have a new student today." Lancer announced.

Tucker, Sam and Danny exchanged glances. They took a seat in a row of four. The seat next to Danny was empty and Danny just knew that the new kid would have to sit there. He was kind of hoping she was hot. If it was a girl, that is.

"Attention! Now, today we have a new student. Class, this is Kelly Stager. Kelly, would you like to tell the class about you?" asked lancer.

"Um, alright then. Hi, my name is Kelly. I moved here from Wisconsin with my mom, my dad and my older brother. Uh… I have heard there are a lot of ghosts here, my parents love hunting them. That's why we moved here." Explained Kelly.

"Fenturd, looks like you have yourself a geeky friend." Whispered Dash.

"Shut it." Danny whispered back to him.

"Would you like to take a seat next to Mr. Fenton?" asked Lancer.

"Sure." She muttered and Danny stuck his hand up.

She walked over to her desk and sat down. She set her books up and wasn't paying much attention to Lancer talk about the great poems in the world. To tell the truth, she found them extremely boring.

"Hey, I'm Danny, this is Tucker and that is Sam." Danny said.

"Hey." She answered.

_Lunch Time At Casper High:_

It was lunchtime and Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting at the usual table, eating the usual lunch. It was then that Kelly stepped into the cafeteria with her lunch. She saw Danny and walked over to them .

"Hi, can I sit here?" asked Kelly.

"Sure." Danny said, moving over.

Danny liked the new girl. He really liked her, a lot, if you catch my drift. He was falling in love with her and she seemed to be falling in love with him. Suddenly, a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth. Sam and Tucker were watching Kelly and saw a blue mist come out of her mouth. They looked over at Danny and saw he had noticed his own ghost sense.

"Guys, I kinda have to go…" muttered Kelly, running for the toilets.

"Danny, can we see you for a minute?" asked Sam.

"But, there's a gho…" Danny said.

"SIT DOWN!" yelled Sam.

"Alright, what?" asked Danny.

"Did you notice anything weird about Kelly?" asked Sam.

"No, did you?" asked Danny.

"Dude, she's a ghost. We saw her ghost sense." Explained Tucker.

"Impossible, I bet you guys are seeing things, I have to go." Danny ran into the boys toilets and went ghost.

Tucker and Sam looked at each other and couldn't wait til he found out so they could tease him about it.

Danny flew to where the ghost was.

"Oh, it's only you Klemper." Sighed Danny.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" yelled a girl ghost.

"Sure, stay out of the way though. Klemper, want to be my friend?" asked Danny.

Klemper ran up to Danny with open arms. Danny dodged the hug quit easily and got out his Thermos. He sucked the needy ghost inside and shook it up, just to annoy him.

"Gee, thanks." Thanked the other ghost.

"I see you're new. Hi, I'm Danny Phantom and you are?" asked Danny.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, I'm Kelly-Go-Boom. Well, that's my ghost name." laughed Kelly.

"Ha! I love you're name. So, you aren't trying to attack me?" asked Danny.

"No, why? Do most ghosts attack you? Are you evil?" Kelly asked Danny.

"In order; normally ghosts hate me because I'm a one of a kind, they either want me to join them, hang my pelt on their wall or destroy me. And no, I'm not evil; I protect this town, even if they don't notice it." Danny explained.

"What do you mean by one of a kind?" asked Kelly.

"You don't know what I am?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, you're a ghost, right?" asked Kelly.

"Oh my gosh, you're the first one who doesn't know!" laughed Danny.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked.

"I'm a halfa." Danny said.

"Halfa? Is that where you are ghost AND human?" asked Kelly.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" He asked

"Oh, I'm one too." sighed Kelly.

"Really? Who are you?" Danny asked her.

"Why should I trust you?" Kelly asked Danny.

"Hmm, I just saved you butt, I'm a halfa too, I haven't told anyone and I would tell you who I am. But you don't HAVE to trust me, I understand." Danny told her.

"Fine, I will show you." She mumbled and two rings appeared around her waist.

They revealed her human form. Danny was embarrassed. Tucker and Sam knew and he didn't believe them, they would totally never let him forget.

"Hey, they were right!" laughed Danny.

"Who? Who know about me?" asked Kelly.

"Oh, just Sam, Tucker and I." muttered Danny.

"How… how did they know?" asked Kelly.

"Well, let me see. They are best friends with a half ghost, they help him fight ghosts all the time and did I mention, they are best friends with a half ghost. They aren't blind, they know what a ghost sense is. They know the excuses." Danny told her.

"But Danny is… you're Danny Fenton, aren't you?" asked Kelly.

"Wow, it took Jazz longer to figure it out, lucky guess. I guess I kinda hinted too big, seeing as I said something about me being their best friend." Danny laughed.

Danny landed on the roof with a quite loud _THUD!_ The blue rings appeared around Danny's waist and Danny Phantom turned into Danny Fenton.

"Danny Fenton! I should have guessed it. You two look awfully familiar." She blushed.

"Kelly, I really like you, I was wondering if you would… if you would… if you… IF YOU WOULD BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" asked Danny.

"I'd love too." She smiled and they walked back into the cafeteria.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are totally not as blind as I expected you to be. I'm sorry, please just let me forget it." Danny said to Sam and Tucker.

"Gee tuck, we are better than we thought." Sighed Sam.

"DANNY! DANNY! There's a…" Jazz ran over to him yelling.

"What Jazz?" asked Danny.

"Oh, hi, I'm Jazz." Jazz greeted Kelly.

"Hi, I'm Kelly, you must be Danny's sister." She smiled politely.

"Danny, there's something in the hallway." Jazz whispered.

"Ghost?" asked Danny.

"NOT TOO LOUD! Yeah." Whispered Jazz.

"Settle Jazz, she knows." Danny told her.

"WHAT? YOU TOLD SOMEONE YOU BARELY KNOW?" Jazz yelled.

"Hey, she's my girlfriend. Settle, she's a halfa too." He whispered.

"Oh…" she muttered.

Jazz looked at her as Kelly sat down opposite from Sam and Tucker. She forgot what she was talking to Danny about until he rushed over to Kelly.

"Sorry to interrupt but Kelly, we are needed. In the hallway, we have a date with a ghost." Danny told her.

"Oh, I get you. We will be back soon." Kelly and Danny ran off.

They ran outside and changed behind a tree. It was kind of weird seeing your girlfriend or boyfriend turn into a half ghost. They flew into the hallway, invisible. They saw the other ghost and Danny recognised him instantly.

"So, who's he meant to be?" asked Kelly.

"Oh, I thought you came from Wisconsin." Whispered Danny.

"Yeah, but I never saw him around. Come to think of it, my family came here because the ghosts were all coming here. See, they know about my powers." Kelly whispered to Danny.

"Ah, Daniel, I know you are around here somewhere." The ghost called out.

"Who's Daniel?" asked Kelly.

"That's what he calls me, he's a halfa too. Pretend your not a halfa and you know him. His name is Vlad Plasmius and Vlad Masters." Danny informed her.

"Ok." She muttered.

"Daniel, come out now!" called Plasmius.

"Hi Vlad, want to meet a friend?" asked Danny.

"Come on Daniel, I know all your lame friends." Moaned Vlad.

"One thing; they are not lame and secondly; you don't know her." he informed Vlad.

"Whatever. I have come to make a deal with you, want to join me? It will be so much fun!" Vlad tried to convince Danny but it didn't work.

"Um, no thanks old man. I think you need a cat, your like totally hanging onto me." Danny laughed.

"Very well, I will have to beat it out of you." Yelled Vlad.

"Hold it old man, no one hurts MY boyfriend!" yelled Kelly.

"Oh, and who are you?" asked Vlad.

"I'm Danny's girlfriend, Kelly. Well, my full name is Kelly-Go-Boom but who cares. KGB for short." She said.

"And what, you are meant to be a threat? Do you even KNOW what Danny is?" asked Vlad.

"Yeah, I even know what you are, Vlad Masters." She said, confidently.

"Please, don't tell anyone, I give up!" begged Vlad.

"Alright, don't tell anyone about Danny and I and we have a deal." She offered.

"Fine, I wont tell anyone about your relationship." And with that, Vlad was gone.

"I didn't mean the relationship, but who cares?" Kelly said aloud.

Danny smiled at Kelly and knew what she meant. They were about to change back when someone came running up to them.

"INVISO-BILL! INVISO-BILL!" cried Paulina.

"Ugh, I need a publicist. Please, call me Danny Phantom. What would you like Paulina?" asked Danny.

"You are SO cool! By the way, who is she?" asked Paulina.

"Uh, thanks… I think. Who?" Danny asked, forgetting.

"Her, the one with the K on her chest." Paulina pointed to Kelly.

"I'm KGB." Answered Kelly.

"Danny Phantom will you be my boyfriend?" asked Paulina.

"Uh… Paulina, I already have a girlfriend." Danny told her.

"WHAT? WHO?" asked Paulina.

The bell went and people started to walk down the hall. Danny saw them so he and Kelly disappeared out of sight. They changed into humans and ran to their next class. They were done all their classes. Luckily, they both had science. It was so boring so Kelly had a little chat with Danny.

"So, Danny, do your parents know?" asked Kelly.

"What? Oh, nah, they don't have a clue. They are ghost hunters." He whispered.

"Same, except they only became ghost hunters when I told them. They promised not to tell anyone though. They were with me when I fell into the sewer and got blasted with ectoplasmic energy. Ever since they have been helping me hunt ghosts." Explained Kelly.

"Nice…" muttered Danny.

"Okay class, I want you to have those reports in by Thursday, plenty of time. Since you all have been doing good, I am going to let you go early for a change." Announced their science teacher.

The class packed their books away and headed home. Kelly decided to ask Danny over for tea.

"Hey, Danny! Wait up!" Kelly called out to him as she watched him heading for an alley.

Danny turned around and waited until Kelly caught up with him.

"So, do you always fly home?" asked Kelly.

"Sometimes, sometimes I don't." answered Danny, smiling.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for tea?" asked Kelly.

"Sure, I'd love too." Danny and Kelly transformed and Kelly showed Danny the way to her house.

"So, how did you become a ghost?" Kelly asked Danny.

"Oh, my parents built a portal that was meant to go into a different dimension, the ghost zone. It didn't work at first and I showed Sam and Tucker. Sam convinced me in going inside and my hand must've slipped because next thing I knew, I was falling to the ground and into darkness. I woke up and Sam and Tucker screamed. Luckily my parents and sister weren't home and no one heard. I looked in a mirror and noticed I was half ghost…" Danny explained.

"Wow, that's amazing!" giggled Kelly.

They landed in an alley near Kelly's house and changed back into humans. They entered the house to find two adults, dressed normally. They were cooking something for tea.

"Hey mom, hey dad, this is Danny. He is staying for tea." Kelly kissed her mom and dad on the cheek.

"Hey Kelly, hey Danny! Kelly how was your day?" asked Kelly's mom.

"Pretty good, I made friends with some nice people. Although there were a few ghosts…" Kelly was cut off by her mother.

"Kelly, not in front of him!" she whispered.

"Danny, can I tell them?" Kelly asked, quietly.

Danny nodded and hoped that they could also keep his secret.

"Well, Danny knows what and who I am." Said Kelly, looking at her parents shocked faces.

"YOU TOLD?" they both asked, quite loudly.

"No, he found out…" Kelly told them.

"Danny, please keep our daughters secret!" begged her father.

"Don't worry; I can keep her secret if she keeps mine." He ensured them.

"It can't be as big as Kelly's secret." Laughed her mom.

"Well, no, it isn't. It's bigger." Danny told them.

"Well, can we know?" asked her father.

"Sure, just don't tell my parents." Danny transformed into Danny Phantom.

"You're half ghost too? How can this secret be bigger?" asked her father.

"Well, I'm not just any ghost. I'm ghost public enemy number one. Even though I try to do well, people see it as bad. Ghosts hunt me, humans hunt me, I'm not safe ANYWHERE! Well, some places I am safe. Only my sister, Kelly, Sam and Tucker know. I don't know what my parents would do if I told them I was the ghost boy they hunted and hated…" Danny explained.

"We promise we won't tell. If we can keep Kelly's secret, we can keep yours." Her mother said truthfully.

"Thanks." Danny thanked them and followed Kelly upstairs.

He didn't realise he was still in his ghost form when they went up. Kelly's older brother walked out of his room at the moment Danny floated upstairs.

"Whoa Kelly, leave the ghosts in the ghost zone!" laughed her brother.

"TIMOTHY! He is not an ordinary ghost, show him Danny." Kelly yelled.

"Um, okay…" muttered Danny, realising he was still in ghost mode.

The rings appeared travelling up and down his body, revealing an average 15 year old boy.

"Oh, so you're like her?" Timothy asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone!" Danny pleaded.

"Sure, whatever. I'm going to Moe's." Timothy walked downstairs and out of the door.

"Don't worry, he won't tell anyone. Who's Moe?" asked Kelly.

"I think he dated Jazz once…" mumbled Danny.

"Want to go for a fly around town, check for ghosts?" asked Kelly.

"Sure, it might be fun with another ghost." smiled Danny.

They transformed and flew off. People started to point and look at them. They didn't mind and actually like flying around in the sky. It was fun until Danny got shot down.

"DANNY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" asked Kelly.

"Yeah, just a hit, probably my parents." He muttered.

"Are you sure? They look like mad scientists." Kelly sounded confused.

"Yep, that's them." he laughed.

"Give up ghost boy and girl, we have you now!" yelled Maddie.

"Um, no you don't, KGB and I are leaving!" yelled Danny, flying off.

"YOU HAVENT SEEN THE LAST OF ME GHOST!" Yelled Maddie.

"Duh, I'll see you at breakfast, or after tea." Danny muttered.


	2. Not Just An Interview

**Not just an interview.**

They flew away to the other side of town and set down near the nasty burger. They saw two 12 year old girls looking at them. One had a camera in her hand and the other a microphone. They looked kind of happy to see them. _Well, that's a first_.

"Hi, are you Danny Phantom?" asked one of them.

"Uh, yeah. Finally, someone has my name right. Why do you want to know? You don't work for a ghost do you? They want to hunt me down or me to join their side right?" asked Danny.

"No, we were wondering if you are a good ghost silly!" laughed one of them.

"Yeah, he's a good ghost." Kelly said.

"Can we tape you for our show, to straighten things out?" asked the girl with the camera.

"Alright then." Sighed Danny.

"Cool, I'm Fiona and this is Keira." The girl with the microphone held out her hand.

"Hey, uh, I'm Danny Phantom and this is Kelly-Go-Boom. Call her KGB for short though." Danny smiled and shook her hand, making sure not to fire an ecto-blast.

The two girls started cracking up at the ghost girl's name. Soon they were holding their sides, trying not to let them split.

"Hilarious name. Anyway, this is live, we are starting in five, four, three two, one. Hi, I'm Fiona Barefal and I am here today interviewing Danny Phantom and his friend Kelly-Go-Boom." At the sound of Kelly's name she let out a bit of a snort.

Danny and Kelly kind of smiled and looked into the camera.

"Anyway, we were standing outside the Nasty Burger when Danny Phantom and KGB landed on the ground. We decided it would be interesting to interview them. They say they are good and don't mean to cause bad." Fiona continued.

"Yeah, it's the other ghosts that cause bad." Danny explained.

Just at that time Skulker flew up behind him.

"Well, well if it isn't the ghost boy whose pelt I have sworn on my wall. Cool, I always wanted to be on TV. Hey ember baby, I love you!" skulker squealed excitedly.

"Uh, skulker, there's a TV in the ghost zone now? WAIT, YOU AND EMBER! Hilarious! Now get inside, old man." Danny laughed and sucked skulker inside the Thermos before he could say EMBERS HOT!

"So Danny, why do you fight ghosts if you are a ghost?" asked Fiona.

"I'm not a ghost! Oh, right, ghost form. Uh, as I was saying, I'm not a bad ghost, I try to PROTECT people, not harm them." Danny laughed.

"What do you mean by ghost form?" asked Fiona.

Danny wasn't paying attention and neither was Kelly. Their ghost senses had gone off again and they were looking for the ghost.

"Guys? GUYS?" Fiona poked them, thinking she would go through them.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" yelled a ghost.

"Uh, why can I touch you?" asked Fiona.

"The box ghost, don't worry Dan, I will take care of this one for you. Where's the Thermos?" asked Kelly.

Danny chucked the Thermos to Kelly and she flew towards the annoying ghost. He then faced the girls who looked a bit annoyed.

"Sorry about that, ghost trouble. Oh, right, you can touch me at any time because I am not invisible or intangible." Danny explained.

"So, what did you mean by ghost form?" asked Fiona.

"I didn't notice I was ghost, I thought I was in my human for…" Danny whacked himself in the head.

"Wait, you're a human?" asked Fiona as Kelly joined them.

"I uh, didn't mean to say that. By the way, thanks Kelly." Danny gave her a peck on the lips.

"Are you guys dating or something?" asked Fiona.

"Uh, yeah. I love him and he loves me." Kelly said.

Just then Danny's phone started ringing. They were talking to Kelly so they didn't have the camera on him.

"Just a sec." he whispered to them and walked off.

He pulled out his phone and it said Fenton Residence. He opened it and listened for a second.

"Hello?" Danny said.

"Hey Danny, where are you?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I'm at a friend's house." Danny replied.

"Sam's? Tuckers?" asked Jack.

"No, Kelly's. I met her today." Danny told his father.

"Well, are you watching the TV?" asked Jack.

"Nope, why?" Danny hoped Jack wasn't watching the kid's news channel.

"Well, there is an interview with Danny Phantom and another ghost. Did you know they had a Fenton Thermos? I should charge him for theft. Right now Danny phantom is sitting on a chair, with a total look of shock on his face. I wonder what he is doing." Jack blabbered.

"Uh, dad? I kinda have to go. I will see you and mom after to tea. Bye!" Danny hung up as fast as he could.

He let out a sigh and walked back to where Kelly was standing.

"Well, we kinda have to go now. Bye!" Danny waved and pulled Kelly in the direction of her house.

"Well, I am Fiona Barefal reporting for Kid's Interview Network. Goodnight." Fiona made a cut motion with her hand and Keira turned off the camera.

Danny and Kelly flew onto the roof of a nearby house.

"What's wrong Danny?" asked Kelly.

"Nothing, except my dad was watching so I had to get out of there. He called to tell me about it, I am meant to be at your house." Danny explained.

"Oh, okay. Lets go get some dinner then." Kelly and Danny continued their flight.

_**After Dinner:**_

Danny and Kelly decided to fly around after dinner before it was time for Danny to be heading home. They flew into the park and sat in a tree, cuddling each other to stay warm. It was then that they had a feeling that someone was watching them. They looked down and saw the two kids who interviewed them before, gawking at them.

"Danny Phantom! KGB!" Keira called out to them.

"What cha doing?" asked Fiona.

The two looked at each other and then decided to float down. They stood in front of the two girls, looking to see if there was a microphone or a camera. No, there wasn't a camera, not this time.

"Waiting til curfew, its then that the ghosts come out and bug me." Danny replied.

"You have a curfew?" Fiona asked.

"I am terrible at this, twice in the same day, to the same people." Danny muttered to himself.

"Uh, yeah, Danny has a curfew… the ghosts hate him so they always come out at 9:55 and attack him, they like to see Danny in trouble." Kelly answered.

"Man that must be terrible." Muttered Fiona.

Danny's ghost sense went off and he looked at his watch. It read 9:55.

"Oh, see this is what I mean." Danny complained.

"What's wrong?" asked Fiona.

Just then three ghost vultures appeared in front of Danny. One flew forward to speak.

"Hello Danny Phantom, don't shoot, we just have a message from our boss. Plasmius says if your little girlfriend tells anyone about him, he will kill you and your human friends and tell the people the truth. In other words, he is going to cover up his exposure with yours. Imagine what they will say when the find out Danny Phantom is actually the halfa named d…" the vulture said.

He couldn't finish it because Danny punched him. He crashed into a tree as the others watched helplessly.

"Get him boys!" yelled one.

Danny looked at his watch and saw it was four minutes until curfew so wasted no time in sucking them inside his trusty thermos.

"What did he mean by halfa?" asked Keira.

Danny looked at Kelly who looked back. Kelly nodded and Danny sighed.

"Half ghost, half human." Danny said.

"Wow, so you are human as well? Awesome!" squealed Fiona.

"Don't go telling people, this isn't something I want known." Danny told them.

"We won't, if you come for dinner at the nasty burger at seven tomorrow." Bargained Fiona.

"Alright, oh man, its 10:00! I better be off, night Kell." Danny called, flying off.

"Are you a halfa too?" asked Keira.

"Yeah, I'm a halfa too. I have to go now, my mom and dad haven't heard from me in ages, they are probably thinking that Danny and I got in trouble, see you kids tomorrow!" Kelly said as she also flew off.

Danny flew in the direction of his house at his top speed; 150mph. he landed inside a bush and passers by saw a flash of light. Danny hopped out. Luckily a lot of people in Amity Park were dumb and didn't suspect a thing. Danny twisted the handle and opened the door, awaiting his punishment. Just as he expected, his mother and father were standing in front of them.

"Why are you late again young man?" asked Maddie.

"I was… talking to Kelly's parents." Danny told them.

"Well, do you want us to ring them up and ask? Remember when you lied and Tucker's mom said you weren't even there? Well, I don't trust you young man, I am ringing Kelly's parents. What's her last name?" asked Maddie.

"Stager." Danny groaned.

"Well, son, go sit down in the lounge room we will join you as soon as we find the phone." Jack instructed.

Danny sighed and took a seat on the lounge chair. He hoped that since Kelly's parents knew what he was doing they would make up an excuse for him. Jazz came in with a glass of water in her hand with aqua pyjamas on.

"What were you doing this time?" asked Jazz.

"Fighting Vlad's vultures and talking to fan girls." Danny admitted.

"What did the vultures want? Oh, god, I forgot to tell you, I saw heaps of cute Danny Phantom souvenirs at a shop in town." Chirped Jazz.

"How cute! Anyway, they said to me that they had a message from Vlad. He said that if my ghost girlfriend told people who he was he would expose me and kill the ones around me. He still doesn't know she's a halfa." Laughed Danny.

Jazz joined in laughing, sometimes Vlad could be so clueless.

"What are you two laughing about?" asked Jack.

"A joke that Sam told us." Jazz covered for them.

"Kids, I have decided to put it on speaker phone so that we all believe me when I say they have no clue what you are talking about." Maddie said.

Jazz looked at Danny with a questioning look.

"Kelly's parents know because she told them about me. I told her she could." Danny whispered in Jazz's ears.

"Oh." Sighed Jazz.

Maddie dialled a few numbers and pushed the speaker button.

"_Hello Stager residence, Kelly speaking." _Kelly answered.

"Hello Kelly, this is Mrs. Fenton, I was wondering if I could speak to your mother?" asked Maddie.

"_Alright Mrs. Fenton, I will go get her."_ Kelly told her.

"Thanks."

"_Hello, Mrs. Stager speaking."_ A new voice answered.

"Hello Mrs. Stager, Danny came home late today looking like he had been in a fight, I was wondering if you knew anything about it?" Maddie asked.

"_He did? Oh, that! We talked to him and asked if he could get something out of the attic for us, since he is such a strong boy, he stayed a little later asking if we needed any more help. I'm sorry that we kept him too late, it is my fault." _Explained Mrs. Stager.

"Oh, thank you for that, I thought Danny was lying when he told us that, I'm sorry to disturb you." Maddie apologised.

"_That's alright; would Kelly be able to speak to Danny? She said something about forgetting which page they had to read for English." _Asked Mrs. Stager.

"Sure, I will put him on." Maddie said.

Danny took the phone off of his mom and ran upstairs.

"Hello?" answered Danny.

"_Was it a ghost? Try to be more careful next time, I will always be here for you though, I know that you don't want to tell them so I will cover for you, just don't try and make this regular. I wont always be home you know?" _Mrs. Stager warned.

"Yes, thanks so much, I am going to tell them, just not yet. I think I might tell them soon. I will be more careful, bye Mrs. Stager!" Danny said.

"_Bye Danny, try and stay out of trouble."_



_**AFTER SCHOOL; TUESDAY AT THE NASTY BURGER; DINNER.**_

Danny and Kelly walked behind the nasty burger. They saw that no one was there so they went ghost there. They floated inside the building invisibly and looked around for Keira and Fiona. Soon they found them in a booth in a corner, looking out for them. They took a seat across from the two girls and turned visible.

"What's up?" asked Danny.

The girls hadn't noticed the two ghosts had joined them and jumped a bit. They turned around to make sure it was the right ghosts.

"Oh, hey, nothing, we were just waiting for you." Giggled Fiona.

"So, what have YOU TWO been up to?" asked Keira.

"Almost getting killed by my parents for being late home." Danny told them.

The two girls looked at each other, trying to find to if it were a joke. Danny Phantom was already half dead, could he get any deader?

"Really? Aren't you a ghost?" asked Keira.

"Yeah, but they don't know that. Luckily her parents know that I'm a ghost and her mom covered for me, Kell, you have awesome parents, tell your mom I said thanks." Danny reminded Kelly.

"Well, she knows that I stay out late sometimes and she knew what it would be like not knowing, she wants you to tell your parents, I can tell." Kelly told Danny.

"I want to tell my parents but who knows if they will put a gun to my face? Well, an ecto-gun. I just don't think the timing is right at the moment, with Vlad threatening me, but I COULD tell my parents, then he doesn't have a reason to threaten me." Danny said.

"Who's Vlad? Is he that billionaire?" asked Fiona.

"Ye… no, Vlad Plasmius, a ghost who has his head bent on finding me and making me his evil apprentice." Danny explained.

"Whoa, do all the ghosts want you their evil apprentice?" asked Keira.

"Nah, skulker wants my pelt on his wall, walker wants me back in jail which I kinda escaped… the rest mainly want me gone, except a few good ghosts." Danny laughed.

"How did you escape jail?" asked Keira.

"Oh, it was in the ghost zone. In the ghost zone, humans are the ghosts." Danny explained.

"Cool!" cheered Fiona.

They kept talking for about an hour until a figure in red stepped up to them.

"What are you doing now? Keeping two young girl's hostage? That's pretty low… even for you." The figure laughed.

"Oh, you're off your shift already Val?" asked Danny.

"Don't use my name, and yes, I am getting rid of you for good this time, you and your girlfriend." Snapped Valerie.

"We're kinda talking here!" Kelly told Valerie.

"She bothers you much?" asked Fiona.

"Yeah, she thinks we're evil. I don't get it, I could destroy her but I don't, because I wouldn't do something like that, she just needs to learn that all ghosts aren't evil, some just want to be left alone. Hey, that's what the dairy king said to me when he freed me from Plasmius' trap. I remember it almost perfectly.

First I was ghost, then skulker threw a box at me. Then Plasmius came in and I found out who he was, then the box did something to my powers and I'm like I'm going ghost! Going ghost! Why cant I go ghost? That kinda was a bit funny, I couldn't go ghost. Then he laughed because I had a battle cry and left to destroy my dad.

Soon after when I had tried chewing through it the dairy king appeared. I asked what he was going to do to me and he pressed a button that made the box shrink again. He said something about some ghosts just want to be left alone. He is one of the not evil ghosts I know, its pretty mean how Plasmius stole his castle off of him.

So I went and defeated Plasmius, I told him I would walk out of my father and expose us both and then he's like; you wouldn't! And I'm like; my parents will except me for who I am, but you, what would my mom think of you? Then he disappeared and I exited my dad's body and then we had to drive home, and my curfew remained ten." Danny explained.

"Wow, does this stuff happen almost every day?" asked Keira.

"Yeah, I always have to find an excuse." Danny sighed.

It was weird after that, Valerie sighed and sat down next to Fiona and listened to what Danny was saying. Danny didn't notice this for a few seconds.

"Wait, you're listening to me talk? You're not hunting me down? But, I thought you didn't want to talk?" Danny asked her.

"I guess I want an explanation for A LOT of things." Valerie told him.

"Alright, just don't expect me to answer every question you know." I told her.

"Ok then, tell me how you became a ghost." Valerie demanded.

"Half ghost you mean." Fiona said.

"Half ghost? Wait, you're not a full ghost?" asked Valerie.

Danny sighed. He whacked himself in the head. He had almost forgotten Kelly was there when she started explaining for him.

"No, he isn't and neither am I. we are half human, half ghost. There are only three in the world." Explained Kelly.

"Who are YOU?' asked Valerie.

"She's my girlfriend." Danny answered.

"You still haven't answered my question." Valerie told him.

"Oh, yeah, two words. Lab accident." Danny answered.

"You?" Valerie asked Kelly.

"Um, I fell into a sewer and got zapped with ectoplasmic energy. Next thing I knew, I was a ghost, have been one for about half a year." Answered Kelly.

"How come I never see you around then?" asked Valerie.

"Um…. I only met Danny the other day." Answered Kelly.

Just then Sam and Tucker walked in. they saw the group conversation and Tucker screamed in surprise, wondering what Valerie was making Danny do. Danny noticed Tucker and Sam and heard Tucker scream, unlike the others.

"Excuse me for a minute." Danny excused himself and flew out of his seat.

He flew over to Tucker.

"I know I told her I wanted to talk, but she could find out!" Danny complained to Tucker who didn't know that Danny was there.

"Hey man, poor you. Group session?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, can you two join to stop me from saying things I shouldn't, Kelly isn't that good at it yet, I already revealed that I'm a halfa." Asked Danny.

"YOU DID WHAT? I'MA COMING DANNY, IMA COMING!" yelled Sam.

Danny rolled his eyes and went back to the table. The others didn't see Danny with Sam and Tucker because he was invisible.

"Hey, sorry about that." Danny apologised.

"No ghosts?" asked Kelly.

"Nah, I had a feeling Plasmius was watching though." Danny told her.

Sam and Tucker walked up to the five people sitting in the corner booth.

"Hey, look its Danny Phantom, KGB, Valerie and two kids. Mind if we join you?" Tucker asked.

"Wait, how did you know who I am? And who they are?" asked Valerie.

"Uh, Danny's parents ARE ghost hunters, you know?" Tucker said.

He and Sam squeezed in between the others. They waited for the conversation to start up again. Suddenly, Danny shivered.

"What's wrong?" asked Tucker.

"Ghost…" Danny shivered.

Just as Danny said that a blue head with red eyes and fangs stuck out of the table.

"I thought I felt your eyes on me." Danny said, clearly unamused.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel… you never learn. Now, I will give you one more chance to join me or I expose you." Vlad threatened.

Danny cleared his throat and pulled something out of his jumpsuit pocket. It was the Plasmius Maximus with a cap on it so that it wouldn't rub against Danny and expose him. Danny raised an eyebrow and Vlad frowned at him.

"What? You still have that, but but, no don't, I'm soo sorry. Please, don't hurt me Daniel, or don't expose me." Plasmius begged.

"Is he the guy who tried to kill your father?" asked Fiona.

They all stared at Fiona.

"YOU ARE TELLING PEOPLE ABOUT ME?" Vlad asked, making everyone in the Nasty Burger turn and look at the ghost.

"Nah, just the dairy king, you were kinda in the way though." Danny said coolly.

"I swear I will have revenge on you, if it is the last thing I do. Wait, you didn't tell them about my… other side." Vlad said, trying not to make it sound obvious.

"Wait… he's a halfa too?" asked Keira.

"Cool!" squealed Fiona.

Vlad mentally hit himself twenty times.

"Wait, they know what halfa's are?" Vlad asked.

"Oh, yeah, they know about me, just not who I am. Well, I managed to punch your vulture just before he said my name, so I guess I owed them an explanation." Danny explained.

"Wait, so this was my fault?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah, I cant wait to bring you down with old man." Smirked Danny.

"You wouldn't!" Vlad told him.

"Oh, if I'm down, you are coming down as well, wouldn't want the public to figure it out on their own. I mean, its so obvious. You got hit in the face with ectoplasmic energy and so did I, except my whole body got exposed to the energy. No wonder it took you 20 years to get powers I don't have; for example, my Ghostly Wail." Danny told him.

"Ghostly what?" asked Vlad.

"Want to know? If I hadn't changed the future, you would know by now and you would be hardly alive, I would've taken over your ghost half, believe me, I've been there." Danny told him.

"Yes I want to know what it is." Vlad told him, getting impatient.

"No way man, you do NOT want to see this." Tucker warned.

Sam elbowed Tucker and everyone looked at him. Tucker shook his head.

"What? I saw him use it once!" Tucker defended himself.

"So, Daniel, what are you waiting for?" asked Vlad.

"Nothing, except a clearer space." Danny told him.

Danny got out of the seat and went outside where there was a patch where no one was and nothing stood that could be destroyed. Vlad stood in front of Danny, smirking. Danny sucked in and Vlad thought it would be fun. Danny suddenly let go of his breath and it came out in sonic waves, smashing glass. Everyone watched from where they were sitting. Two dark purple rings appeared around Vlad's body and light blue around Danny's. Danny saw his and Vlad's rings and stopped his own. He rushed to Vlad and stopped Vlad's, just in case Vlad exposed him. He went back to join the others who were staring.

"Well, what were the rings?" asked Valerie.

"Uh… it took A LOT of energy out of me, normally it makes me pass out, and it almost did. Those rings appear when I transform." Danny explained.

"Wow." Everyone said in unison.


	3. Not Just A Project

**Not Just a Project.**

"Good morning class, today we are going to do a bit of a personal project. It is about life threatening experiences and memorable experiences, just because we want to get to know you." Mr. Lancer said.

"Danny, what are you going to do? This is your specialty, except he might find out! I'm confused because all my near death experiences are with you." Tucker whispered.

"I guess I will be honest, I cant keep this secret forever. Anyway, I'm telling my parents next week." Danny answered.

"You, you are crazy!" Sam slapped him.

"Ms. Manson, please keep your hand to yourselves. Now before I hand out the question sheets I am going to ask a few questions. Question one; put your hand up if you have had a near death experience?" lancer asked.

Almost everyone put their hands up, including Valerie, Tucker, Kelly, Sam and Danny.  
"Alright, a little too easy. Hands up if you have been more than five." Lancer instructed.

This time many hands shot down and the only people with hands up were Paulina, Danny, Sam, Valerie, Tucker and Kelly.

"Ok then, hands up if you have been in more than ten." Lancer sighed.

He had expected all hands to go down, and all did, except Kelly, Danny, Tucker and Sam's.

"Since this is way easier, Ms. Manson, how many near death experiences have you been in?" asked lancer.

"Cant count em, but less then Danny, that's for sure." Sam answered.

"Mr. Foley?" asked lancer.

"About the same amount as Sam, but definitely less than Danny." Tucker answered.

"Danny?" asked lancer.

"Way too many to count, about two hundred." Danny answered.

The whole class was shocked and Danny just shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Well, last but not least, Kelly?" asked lancer.

"Hmm, there was the worst one, um then about a hundred more… I don't know Mr. Lancer, I don't know." Answered Kelly.

Mr. Lancer didn't believe them one bit.

"Well, that makes the task a bit simpler. Now, these you don't have to put your names on and they will be confiscated as soon as I'm done marking them. Unless I want to talk to you about it. These are confidential and I am the only one who is seeing them, remember, no talking." Lancer instructed.

He handed out paper and Danny got out a pencil.

_**Q1: Have you had any near death experiences? If yes, write them down, you can have more than one.**_

_Mr. lancer I know you probably wont believe what I am writing, but I will write it any way. I am going to let you in on a secret, which I shall be telling the public very soon. I know you wont believe this when I write it and you will talk to me about it, but I can prove it. I wont tell you yet, I will write it down in the order of the worst experiences I have had. I almost die every day, that's why I am late for class a lot._

_1: my worst near death experience was when I was half killed, which made me half ghost. (Wow, its easier to write than to say.) I went into my mom and dad's ghost portal which wasn't working at that time; I accidentally pressed a button and got shocked. I woke up about five minutes later and that's how I became half ghost. (Don't tell anyone only four people know! Well, now five, but still don't tell!)_

_2: one of my worst near death experiences is when these ghosts came to kill me from the future. I was touching one when it got transported into a time hall and Tucker, Sam and I all ended up there. We were about to get killed when we decided to go into the future. Sam and Tucker got out okay, but I got sent into the ghost zone by my evil future self and he posed as me. He stole the answers to the C.A.T and then cheated. I got back and defeated him and you, mom, dad, Sam, Tucker and Jazz were about to get killed when clockwork turned back time and I set everything straight…_

_3: my third near death experience was when I fought Pariah Dark, ghost king. I stole my parent's battle suit which wiped out almost all my energy. I ended up locking Pariah Dark in his Keep and Plasmius took the suit._

_4: another near death was when Plasmius got skulker to steal some things to upgrade the battle suit. Jazz went to Wisconsin to investigate and I got captured by skulker. Plasmius then forced us to fight, which she was winning because I couldn't hit my sister if I tried. I found out she was pretending and then I faked death, we ended up tricking Plasmius and beating him._

_5: I have near death experiences every day, most ghosts hate me, not including Wulf, the Dairy King, Cujo and clockwork. I am stronger than most ghosts though, so it is no problem…_

_**Q2: What is your most memorable experience?**_

_I know you probably wont believe this, but my most memorable experience was when I went into space to fight Technus… too bad Val followed and tried to kill me (she doesn't know who I am and I would prefer if it stayed that way.) it was AWESOME!_

_**Q3: Is there anyone in the world who would kill you if they had the chance?**_

_Of course, there are about a million. I will list the ones that are in my head at this moment. Plasmius, Valerie, box ghost, Klemper, skulker, Technus, Johnny 13, kitty, Johnny's shadow, lunch lady, ember, Dora, Youngblood, Desiree, my future self, Pariah Dark, the fright night and others that I cant remember. Please, DO NOT SHOW OR TELL ANYONE THIS PAPER!_

Danny re-read his paper and wasn't sure if he should show the teacher. He scrunched it up and threw it into the bin. He stuck his hand up and got Mr. Lancer's attention.

"Yes Mr. Fenton?" lancer called out to him.

"I don't feel comfortable doing this, it's not a subject I like." Danny told him.

"Well, I guess you can be excused from this. Anyone else?" asked lancer.

Sam, Tucker and Kelly shot their hands up like bullets. Mr. Lancer nodded his head and sighed.

"Well, since there is only a few minutes until lunch, you can go." Mr. Lancer said.

The four walked out of the classroom and put their books in their lockers.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Danny.

"You busy after school?" Sam asked.

"nope." Danny answered.

"Well I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over my house?" asked Sam.

"sure." They all answered.

They started to head off into the cafeteria when Danny and Kelly's ghost sense went off. They looked around and noticed no one was there that didn't already know their secrets and transformed. Blue rings around Danny and pink around Kelly.

They looked around and suddenly a vampire-like ghost appeared in front of them.

"Why are you always showing up Plasmius?" asked Danny.

"I only just got here, um… I was making sure you didn't tell anyone, I am onto you ghost girl." Vlad sneered.

"Why would we tell anyone?" asked Danny.

"Well, I don't know why she wouldn't, she's a full ghost." Vlad said.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other and noticed it was a trick so that they could blackmail Vlad. Hey, he deserves it!

"Yeah, full ghost… if you are planning anything, I will tell everyone who you are. They ALL know you, they don't ALL know Danny." Threatened Kelly.

"Um, I promise I'm not planning anything. I just was wondering if you would join me?" asked Vlad.

"You know the answer is still no." Danny told him.

Vlad threw a punch at Danny which sent him flying into a wall. Students came rushing out, hearing all the yelling. Kelly got angry and sent an ectoplasmic energy beam at Vlad which hit directly on the chest.

"Oh, you two are so cute, look, an audience… I wonder if they would like to know their hero's name now." Vlad laughed.

Danny got very angry. He was sick of Vlad always coming and pushing him around. He wanted Vlad gone. Danny found more power in him then ever before and tried to duplicate himself.

Vlad rubbed his eyes. Was he seeing things? He rubbed his eyes and they were still there. Floating in front of Plasmius were four Danny's with two heads. He started to laugh at the funny sight.

"I AM SICK OF YOU COMING HERE AND PLOTTING AGAINST ME! GO BACK TO WISCONSIN AND LEAVE MY TOWN ALONE!" roared Danny.

People had never seen Danny Phantom this angry before. Kelly knew what he was going to do and quickly flew to the side, so he wouldn't hit her. Sam and Tucker did the exact same thing. Danny sucked in his breath and let out eight separate but strong Ghostly Wails. They hit Vlad and the two rings appeared again. Kelly knew this wasn't a good sign and sucked Plasmius into the thermos before he could change into Vlad masters. Danny's duplicates disappeared and he fell to the floor. He groaned and the blue rings appeared. Kelly instantly rushed over to Danny, turned both of them invisible and flew him onto the roof.

"Danny are you okay?" asked Kelly, turning them visible once she knew Danny had finished transforming.

"Yeah, I guess, just cant go ghost for a while." Danny said sleepily.

"I better tell Principal Ishyama you aren't well." Kelly said.

She flew down into the school with Danny invisibly and went into a classroom. She saw that no one was inside so she turned them visible and changed into her human form. Danny could barely keep his eyes open. Kelly didn't want people to be suspicious so she transformed again and flew him invisibly to Ishyama's office.

The principal sat at her desk doing work. Kelly turned visible with Danny in her arms which made Ishyama jump. Kelly sighed and placed Danny on the chair.

"Sorry to bother you, this student passed out when Phantom used his Ghostly Wail. He must've gotten hit by accident; I have never seen Phantom so angry before, he couldn't take it anymore. I just hope Phantom's okay, I had to leave him, the Wail drained out all of his energy." Cried Kelly.

"Oh, is Danny alright, he doesn't have a scratch, it just looks like he passed out be exhaustion." Ishyama said.

"Yeah, this kid's okay, that's what the Wail does. It doesn't bruise anyone; it just makes them either pass out or weaken them. Normally Phantom can keep his form but this time he had four duplicates and two heads on each one!" cried Kelly.

"I'm sure phantom is doing fine." Ishyama comforted her.

"Thanks, I better be going, would you like me to get someone who could look at him for you?" asked Kelly.

"I have to make sure his parents are okay with it first." Ishyama told her.

"Here, his number is on this." Kelly said.

She handed Ishyama a cell phone who found Danny's number and dialled his parents.

"_Hello, I'm sorry we are probably catching ghosts, if you are calling about our kids; please contact one of their friend's parents." _Said the answering machine.

"They aren't home; they said to call one of Danny's friends' parents." Ishyama said.

"Does he hang out with someone with the last name Stager?" asked Kelly.

"Ah, here is it. Stager house, yes he does." Ishyama said.

She pressed the call button and waited for an answer.

"_Hello, Mrs. Stager speaking, how can I help you?" _answered Kelly's mom.

"Hello Mrs. Stager, this is principal Ishyama, I tried calling Daniel Fenton's parents and they weren't home so this ghost told me to ring you because Daniel has passed out. The ghost says he was in the way when Danny Phantom used eight Ghostly wails, would you be able to pick him up?" asked Ishyama.

"_Oh, principal Ishyama, I was worried sick there for a minute… alright, I will be there in a few minutes, and can I please sign out Kelly Stager while I'm at it? Its family business." _Asked Mrs. Stager.

"Sure, bye." Ishyama said.

She handed the phone to Kelly who instantly put it in her pocket. Ishyama pushed a button and held it down.

"This is Principal Ishyama, could Kelly Stager please come up to the office, Kelly Stager please come to the office." Ishyama said into that.

She let go and turned back to Kelly who looked a bit worried.

"You may go now, thank you for your help." Ishyama thanked.

"That's ok." Kelly said.

Kelly flew into the closest bathroom and transformed. Someone ran in and seemed to be in a hurry.

"Kelly, are you in there?" asked Sam.

"yeah." Kelly answered, walking out.

"Where's Danny?" asked Sam.

"He passed out and my parents are taking him home, along with me… Danny's okay and no one knows his secret. But we will still come over after school." Kelly informed her.

"Cool, you better hurry because Ishyama is really impatient." Sam told her.

Kelly nodded and walked out of the bathroom in the direction of the principal's office. She entered and took a seat. Principal Ishyama's door opened and her head poked out.

"Ms. Stager you may come in." said Ishyama.

Kelly didn't say a word just followed her principal into the office. She had to pretend she didn't know what happened so when she saw Danny she rushed to his side.

"What happened to him?" asked Kelly.

"A ghost brought him in, telling me Phantom used some sort of Ghostly Wail and Danny accidentally got hit. He then passed out or something." Ishyama informed Kelly.

"Is he okay?" asked Kelly.

"I don't know, I think he will be fine. I called his parents but they weren't home and their answering machine told me to call his friend's parents so I called yours. Your mom is coming to pick you and him up, she needs you for family business." Said Ishyama.

"Oh, I hope everything's ok." Sighed Kelly.

"Are you okay? Did you see the attack?" asked Ishyama.

"I'm fine, I didn't see the attack, I was in the toilet and I heard all the noise and just thought it was my imagination." Kelly told her.

Kelly's mom entered the room and took a look at Kelly and then Danny.

"Is he okay? Are you okay Kelly?" asked Mrs. Stager.

"I'm fine, I'm not sure about Danny, he got hit by a ghost's attack by accident." Kelly informed her, winking.

"Please sign here and you can take them." Ishyama told her.

Mrs. Stager nodded and signed the two teens out. She carried Danny and Kelly waked. They saw Sam, Tucker and Jazz waiting outside the building. When they came out the three sitting down rushed over to see if Danny was ok.

"Is he okay?" asked Jazz.

"He should be, just wore him out." Kelly told her.

"Will he still be able to come over to Sam's as well?" asked Tucker.

"Should be. We better be going, Danny will be fine, goodbye." Answered Mrs. Stager.

The drive home was quiet, Danny lay on the back seat and Kelly and her mother were in the front. When they got home, they put Danny on the couch and he started to wake up. The pulled up chairs and sat down, waiting for him to get up. He opened his eyes and sat up instantly. He regretted it as he held his throbbing head.

"Danny! You're awake!" squealed Kelly, throwing her arms around him.

"Yeah, it just wiped me out…" laughed Danny.

"Luckily Kelly is a quick thinker, otherwise everyone would know you are half ghost." said Mrs. Stager.

"They didn't see anything?" asked Danny.

"No, they didn't." Kelly laughed.

Danny relaxed and put his head on the arm of the chair.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" asked Mrs. Stager.

"Alright. In class we were doing an assignment and if Kelly, Sam, Tucker and I had completed it everyone would know our secret. So the teacher told us we could go early and Plasmius came. He punched me and Kelly blasted him.

Then he said Oh, you two are so cute, look, an audience… I wonder if they would like to know their hero's name now and I just got really mad. Suddenly I duplicated myself and each one had two heads. Then I used my Ghostly Wail on him, he passed out. He's a half ghost too, but Kelly sucked him into the Thermos before people could find out who he was. Then I fell to the ground and blacked out. That's all I remember." Danny told her.

"After that I rushed to Danny's side and turned us both invisible so no one would know. I took him to the roof and when we were both visible he was human again so I decided to take him to the principal's office. I told Ishyama that he got in the way and passed out and she totally bought it. Then she called Danny's parents and luckily they weren't home so she called you. Then I went into the bathroom and transformed, headed to Ishyama's office and waited for you to come. That's about all." Kelly explained.

"Wow, that's interesting. So, you don't like this Plasmius guy I am guessing?" asked Kelly's mom.

"I hate him, we are archenemies. He wants to kill my dad and steal my mom, I hate his guts. It's kinda odd because my dad caused us both to become half ghost." laughed Danny.

"Your parents are starting to sound suspicious." Mrs. Stager told him.

"Yeah, I'm telling them next week." Danny informed her.

"I'm really proud of you Danny, you should get some rest now." Mrs. Stager told him.

Danny agreed and Kelly decided to go for a fly around town. She also wanted to see her other friends and tell them that Danny was okay.

She arrived at Casper high, invisibly. She saw Sam and Tucker sitting at a table, still eating lunch. Her ghost sense went off and she looked around. Suddenly a ghost in a high-tech battle suit appeared on the table, sitting next to Sam. People around them didn't scream, they just looked.

"Oh, its only you skulker." Sighed Sam.

"Where's the ghost child and Plasmius?" asked skulker, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, he beat Plasmius and now Plasmius is in a thermos." Tucker laughed.

"Really? Well, now I am free of him AND my boss, this is the best day of my life." Skulker laughed.

People were surprised that Sam and Tucker just kept eating, occasionally saying something to the ghost who was sitting next to them.

"Skulker, hanging with humans eh? You are lonelier than I thought." Laughed Kelly.

"You! Why aren't you at the ghost-child's side?" asked skulker.

"He's asleep, I didn't want you to have a party without me." Kelly whined.

She punched him and sent him flying. The students were used to seeing things like this, but usually it was Danny Phantom. This ghost had only started showing yesterday. Skulker got angry at this and everyone watched, trying to determine who would win. Skulker sent a net at Kelly which she easily dodged.

"She's getting better." Said Sam.

"Yeah, she's almost as good as Danny." Replied Tucker.

"So skulker, do you want to join Plasmius?" asked Kelly.

"NO! HE WILL TORTURE ME! PLEASE NO!" screamed skulker.

Kelly laughed and sucked skulker inside the thermos. She could hear yelling from inside and shoved the thermos into her backpack. She sat down next to Sam and they looked at her in surprise.

"I'm just telling you, Danny's okay and he is awake." Whispered Kelly.

"thanks." The other two thanked her.

She took off into the sky in the direction of her house. Danny was asleep so she decided to play DOOMED. She logged in and entered the game, Danny had told her about this technique. She was in there until Danny joined her and told her that Sam and Tucker were waiting for her. She hopped out and they all walked to Sam's house.


	4. Not Just A Job

**Not Just a Job.**

"Valerie I was wondering if you would like to earn some money around here. You seem like the perfect person for this job. We were wondering if you would like to stay after school and watch these screens to make sure no one vandalizes the cameras like the old ones. It fits you so well since you are a ghost hunter." Principal Ishyama offered.

"You know I'm a ghost hunter? How much does it pay?" asked Valerie.

"Twenty dollar's an hour, you work from 4 until 6 school days." Ishyama told her.

"I'll take it." Valerie said.

_At the Nasty Burger:_

Danny Phantom, Kelly-Go-Boom, Fiona and Keira were sitting at a booth. Keira had found Danny and Kelly fighting a ghost and asked them to meet her and Fiona at the Nasty Burger to discuss something very important.

"So, why is it you brought us here?" asked Danny.

"Well, this piece of paper floated right near us so we read it and decided you HAD to see it." Fiona said.

She handed the piece of paper to Danny and he looked at it. At the top it said: **_Q1: Have you had any near death experiences? If yes, write them down, you can have more than one._**

_Mr. lancer I know you probably wont believe what I am writing, but I will write it any way. I am going to let you in on a secret, which I shall be telling the public very soon._

Danny stopped reading it and went to the bottom of the page. He couldn't believe he was so stupid and had chucked the paper in the bin. But that didn't explain why it floated to them. Danny saw some writing in blood red. He read it aloud.

"I told you I would get revenge Daniel." Danny read.

"What?" asked Kelly.

"Plasmius, he set it up as a trap. He is trying to get revenge for sticking him in a thermos for six hours making him miss an important business meeting." Explained Danny.

"So the letter thing is fake?" asked Fiona.

"I'm afraid not, it was not written by Plasmius. I know who it was written by, I also know that Plasmius has been going through the trash." Danny said.

The girls looked a bit happier than they did when they thought it was fake. Danny decided to get rid of it with an energy beam. He threw it into the air and tried to fire a beam but instead the letter got surrounded by ice. Danny looked at his hand and then back to the letter.

"That would've been nice to know I could do that in the first place." He laughed.

"Wait, a new power?" asked Kelly.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Sighed Danny.

He grabbed the letter and broke the ice. His fist glowed and the paper crumpled into little bits.

"Sorry girls, we have to go." Danny told them.

"Its okay, you will come to visit us, right?" asked Keira.

"Here, this is a Fenton phone, if you need me talk into it, then we can communicate, I don't have to wear one because I'm a ghost." Danny instructed.

"thanks." Said Fiona.

Danny and Kelly flew to Kelly's house, where they had been spending more and more time lately. They decided to play DOOMED for a while. They logged in on Danny's account and both entered the game. It was heaps more exciting when you were in the game. They go through the whole thing and exited the computer.

"So… what do you want to do now?" asked Danny.

"Do you want to go for a walk? As Danny Fenton and Kelly stager?" asked Kelly.

"Sure, lets go." Danny gestured.

They walked around Amity Park and past the high school. Valerie was working and nobody knew she was there. Danny and Kelly saw the new security cameras and remembered what they did to the last ones when Kelly first came. They walked to the park and sat down at a bench. After ten minutes, their ghost sense went off. They saw Desiree, waiting to grant someone's wish.

"Should we follow her?" asked Kelly.

"sure." Danny sighed.

They got up and Desiree ran towards them before they could grab the thermos and suck her up.

"I have a special treat for you two brats!" laughed Desiree.

The two teens ran, avoiding Desiree's blasts as they went. They ran past the school and stopped, forgetting the security cameras.

_In the room with the many screens:_

Valerie watched the screens, sipping on a coffee she had bought. She was waiting until it was time to go and she saw nothing interesting. Suddenly she saw Danny Fenton and Kelly stager running as fast as they could. She saw a ghost behind them and gasped.

"I have to help them." she told herself.

She was just about to grab her ghost hunting gear when she saw a blue ring appear around Danny's waist and a pink one around Kelly's. _What the hell?_ Valerie watched as she heard the ghost speak.

"_Technus said you almost forgot about your secret identity before, why are you showing the lovely girl watching you two freaks what you are? Not very smart… you tried so hard to hide them, and now she goes and finds out, unless you can stop those stupid rings." _Laughed the ghost.

The two teens looked towards the camera and Danny smacked his head. He grabbed Kelly's arm and dragged her off while the ghost followed.

_What was that all about? _Thought Valerie.

_Three nights later:_

Valerie was watching the screens, wide awake. The past few nights had been a repeat of the event where Danny and Kelly had rings appear and then a ghost told them about some sort of secret identity. Valerie watched Danny drag Kelly out of the way of a giant… ghost cat? He let go of her hand as the thing blew fire at them. Kelly tripped over and screamed, grabbing her ankle.

"_Kelly, are you okay?" _asked Danny.

"_My ankle really hurts, go on without me!" _cried Kelly.

"_No, I don't care if I get hurt, I am NOT putting you in danger!"_ Danny yelled.

"This is interesting." Valerie said to herself.

Danny ran up to Kelly and lifted her into the air. He tried to run away but the ghost cat had caught up to them. It opened it's mouth and swallowed the two. A bright light flashed through the air and then the cat looked in pain. He coughed and choked and another bright light appeared, disappearing as soon as it came.

_Inside the Stomach:_

Danny saw that Kelly couldn't do anything so he forced the power to come to him. Two blue rings appeared like they did a lot and Danny transformed with a flash. He started sending energy beams everywhere and froze the inside of the ghost cat. He then sent one last energy blast before he felt them getting coughed up. He transformed back into a human and they fell out of the cat's mouth.

"Wow, you can really irritate a cat." Laughed Kelly.

Danny laughed with her. Soon, the cat blew up and sent ectoplasm everywhere.

"Whatever you try to blow up, you always succeed." Laughed Kelly.

"That's my specialty." Laughed Danny.

He got out the Fenton thermos and started sucking up the gooey stuff. He didn't notice a female wearing red watching him.

"Can you walk on your ankle?" asked Danny.

"It really hurts when I move it." Complained Kelly.

"Here, put your arm around my shoulder and I will help you." Danny offered.

"thanks." Kelly thanked him and put her arm around his shoulder.

They started to walk off, or hop in Kelly's case, not even noticing that the red figure was now following them. They walked towards Kelly's house when Danny's ghost sense went off. Kelly wasn't paying attention to hers so she had no clue a ghost was nearby.

"Kelly, ghost!" Danny told her.

She immediately started to look around, knowing she was in no shape to fight. Suddenly a very unwanted face appeared in front of them.

"Ugh, I am SICK of you always following me, get a life!" Danny told him.

"Oh, so I see you dumped your old girlfriend for a more… alive one." Laughed Vlad.

_Alive? What does he mean by alive? Danny never went out with a ghost, did he?_ Valerie asked herself.

"What's it to you?" asked Danny.

"I stole something off you." Laughed Vlad.

Danny looked at him, trying to keep a straight face. Vlad held up the Plasmius Maximus and started laughed.

"So what? You cant do anything to me at the moment!" Danny told him.

"Ah, my boy, always so clueless." Vlad told him.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" yelled Danny.

His eyes flashed green which made Valerie gasp. They must've heard her because they looked her way. Danny's eyes flashed yellow and then blue again.

"What the hell? Did I just see bones?" Danny screamed.

"Ok, I so do not get you Danny, then again, I never have." Kelly said, acting like she didn't know about his ghost half.

"Well, I guess my private talk with you isn't so private." Vlad laughed.

"Private? Talk? The thing that is confusing me is why you aren't blasting me." Danny said.

"sorry." Vlad apologised.

He sent a beam at Danny who got hit square in the chest. It sent him flying but didn't seem to injure him much, because he got straight up. Vlad walked towards where Valerie was hiding and pulled her up.

"VALERIE!" they all screamed at once.

"What? How did you know it was me?" asked Valerie.

"Don't know, just knew it." Danny told her.

"I noticed from your voice and your sneakiness." Kelly told her.

"I um… know Vlad Masters." Plasmius said.

"What does HE have to do with it?" asked Danny.

"He gave me this. And Kelly, I have noticed YOUR sneakiness too, I'm onto you and Danny." Valerie threatened.

"Wait… back up there… Vlad MASTERS gave you the weapons?" asked Danny.

"yes." Valerie answered.

Danny's eyes flashed green once again. It seemed to happen every time that he got angry. He punched Plasmius and sent him flying.

"That's a bit better." Danny said.

Valerie stared in shock. His eyes turned blue again and Kelly moaned in pain.

"You okay?" Danny asked her.

"I think it is broken." Kelly sighed.

Danny looked at it and his eyes flashed yellow. Valerie and Kelly both looked at him wide-eyed. His eyes changed back to blue as he rubbed them.

"I think I'm seeing things." Danny muttered.

"Is it me or does his eyes keep changing from blue to green and finally to yellow?" Valerie asked.

"YELLOW?" screamed Danny.

The girls looked at him.

"No wonder I was seeing bones. Wait… wow, Kell, I need to ask you something." Danny pulled her out of Valerie's hearing distance.

"What is it?" asked Kelly.

"I think I have x-ray vision. I could see your bones, none are broken." Danny told her.

"A new power already?" asked Kelly.

"I guess." Shrugged Danny.

They returned to where Valerie was now brushing leaves off of herself. Plasmius appeared next to Danny, rubbing his face.

"Is it me or are you getting more powerful? Another reason you should join me. Come on, it will be fun, we can rule!" Vlad told him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Danny.

His eyes flashed green and he punched Vlad again. He ran after Vlad and all the girls could see was a flash of light. Valerie looked around but he was gone.

"Where did he go?" asked Valerie.

"I have NO idea." Kelly sighed.

"What was that about?" asked Valerie.

"Well, that ghost is bent on ruling the world and he wants Danny and his mother to live with him. He also wants to kill Danny's dad. He sends ghost after Danny and threatens him, but Danny wont budge." Kelly explained.

Kelly suddenly noticed her ghost sense go off. She looked around and saw a vulture appear in between her and Valerie.

"I am now serving skulker and he has a message for your little boyfriend." The vulture said.

"What does skulker want?" asked Danny, running towards them.

"Fine then… he said give in ghost child, you wont succeed. He is also saying that he is going to pay you two back for keeping him in your stupid little thermos with Plasmius for six hours straight. He said that if you don't give up, your secrets wont be so secret after all." The vulture warned.

Danny and Kelly started laughing.

"Serves him right. It was hilarious torturing him!" laughed Danny.

"I must go, I think you have explaining to do." The vulture chuckled and left.

Danny and Kelly looked in front of them at Valerie who had her hands on her hips.

"You two owe me an explanation." Valerie told them.

Danny sighed and led Valerie towards Kelly's house. They opened the door and Kelly's mom came rushing over.

"You two are back… with a little friend." Kelly's mom said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, Kelly's hurt. She tripped and a ghost swallowed us… I made him blow up. Man, its fun blowing things up. Anyway I don't think it is broken." Danny told her.

"Are you okay Kelly?" asked Kelly's mom.

"Yeah, thanks to Danny." She sighed.

They went and sat on Kelly's couch.

"So, what brings you here?" Kelly's mom asked Valerie.

Valerie didn't know what to say. Luckily Danny answered for her.

"Ghost vulture's can say TOO much." Danny moaned.

"Oh?" asked Kelly's mom.

"Yeah, came up to me after I finished up with Plasmius and said skulker had a message for me. He said skulker said give in ghost child, you wont succeed. He also said that skulker is going to pay us two back for keeping him in our stupid little thermos with Plasmius for six hours straight. He said that if we don't give up, our secrets wont be so secret after all." Danny told her.

Kelly's mom was shocked at what she was hearing. Valerie must know her daughters secret!

"So, I brought Valerie here, I guess I owe her an explanation." Danny told her.

"So does Kelly." Kelly's mom said, when she finished bandaging up Kelly's ankle.

"Well, I know you have noticed us being VERY sneaky, that's because… we are both half ghosts, I'm Danny Phantom and she is Kelly-Go-Boom." Danny told Valerie.

He waited for it to sink in. it didn't take very long, they got a reaction they hadn't expected.

"COOL! Oh god, I am soo sorry for hunting you… I mean, now that I look at it, it is so obvious." Valerie chirped.

_The next morning:_

It was Saturday morning, the day after Valerie found out about Kelly and Danny. She had sworn not to tell a soul, if they wouldn't tell she was a ghost hunter. Kelly hadn't broken her ankle but badly injured it. The two teens were on their way to Danny's house where they were finally going to tell Danny's parents about them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Kelly.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Danny told her.

They opened the door and walked into the lounge room. Maddie and Jack were sitting down, watching TV.

"Hey Danny, I didn't expect you home so early." Danny mom greeted him.

"Hey Dan." Danny's dad greeted.

"Hey mom, hey dad, I need to tell you guys something." Danny said.

"Ok then, what do you want to tell us?" asked Maddie.

"Well, its kinda hard to say. Well, here goes. Mom, dad, I'm half ghost." Danny told them.

"And so am I." Kelly admitted.


	5. Not Just Their Son

**Not Just their Son.**

**Ok, heres a note from the author: DUN DUN DUN! Hello, I put in the note from the first chapter but for some reason, it didn't appear so, here it is:**

**Ok, this is a new story… I have broken it into chapters because I know how it feels to want to know what the end to a story is so I completed most of the story before I put it on the internet. Then I don't have to hurry and put up chapters. So this is called **

**Not just a date.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and I wouldn't like to because it would probably be hell bad if I did. But, I do like Danny Phantom.**

**I hope it works this time… enjoy the story! It is almost done; this is probably the second last chapter, definitely NOT the last one… Love Kirst…**

Back to the story, Maddie and Jack were sitting on the couch, very stunned. Danny and Kelly were standing in front of them and they had just told Maddie and Jack that they are halfa's. No, they hadn't shown them yet, but they were planning to. Danny and Kelly were waiting for his parents to say something, anything!

"Mom, dad?" Danny waved his hand in front of his parent's faces.

"GH… ghost?" asked Maddie.

"Look, I'm really sorry I didn't mention it earlier. I was planning on…" Danny started to say but was cut off by his mother.

"Get out." Muttered Maddie.

"What? Cant we talk about this…" Danny asked.

"I don't want to talk to YOU! GET OUT!" yelled Maddie.

Danny and Kelly were shocked at what Maddie had said. Jack just sat there, staring into space. Danny's shock was turned into anger and he dragged Kelly out of his house. Danny transformed and flew off towards the park. Kelly decided to walk and let Danny have some time to himself. Danny was flying faster than usual and he just wanted to be alone.

He sat down on a bench and noticed that no one was there. He changed back into Danny Fenton and decided to let his emotions run free. He couldn't bottle up so much emotion, it was driving him insane. Danny started crying, he couldn't believe his parents kicked him out of his home, the place where he lived, where he became what his is today, his life. He didn't notice a second person join him until it put their arm around him.

"Danny, I'm so sorry, I didn't think they would take it that bad." Kelly apologised.

"I just want to be alone." Snapped Danny.

"Alright then, if you need a place to hang, my door is open." Kelly offered.

She got up and flew away. She didn't head in the direction of her house though, she headed to the house she least wanted to be in; the house she just came from. She turned invisible and watched the people inside. Jack was crying like a baby and Maddie was in the lab, doing god knows what.

Kelly flew past Jack and into the lab to find Maddie. She was sitting down there with a box of tissues, looking into the portal. She started to talk to herself very quietly; Kelly could only just hear what she was saying.

"Is it true?" Maddie asked herself.

There was a long pause.

"I know, it was my first instinct." She told herself.

Obviously she was hearing voices in her head. She turned silent when the Fenton Finder started to beep and point in the direction of the stairs. Maddie turned her head to see if any ghosts were there. Kelly decided that it was the right time to turn visible, and did so.

"Mrs. Fenton, I know you are upset but please, don't take it out on Danny. Right now he is sitting down, taking it all in and letting it out in tears. If you love someone, you shouldn't kick them out for a reason they cant help…" Kelly told her.

"Leave me alone… get out of my house." Maddie said stubbornly.

"I will do so, just please, think about what I have said and don't tell anyone our secret, you would hurt Danny more if you did so." Kelly said.

She spun around and Maddie heard a 'pop!' and Kelly was gone. Maddie didn't know what to think, what to do. She just stared in that same spot, thinking about what had happened that past day.

Jazz walked down into the lab and saw Maddie, crying her eyes out. Jazz had no idea what had happened because she was at Jenna's house, doing a project for school. She rushed over to Maddie.

"What's wrong mom?" asked Jazz.

"Danny…" Maddie cried.

"What's wrong with Danny?" asked Jazz.

"He's… a… ghost…" sobbed Maddie.

"Did you find out?" asked Jazz.

"He… told us…" cried Maddie.

"What did you say?" asked Jazz.

"I… told him to… to… to get out…" cried Maddie.

"WHAT? WHY?" asked Jazz.

"I… I… don't know…" Maddie said, staring ahead of her.

"Where's Danny now?" asked Jazz.

"A ghost… Kelly… she came to… to me… and to-told me… he is sit-sitting down… c-crying." Maddie told her.

Jazz ran out of the lab and towards the front door. She grabbed her coat and ran out to find her little brother. Maddie stayed in the lab, looking at the blue head that stuck out of the ghost zone, wondering if she was seeing things.

_Kelly:_

Kelly flew off and spotted Danny, standing outside his house. She stood next to him, putting an arm around him. He looked up at her and smiled, a teary smile. He started to turn away when his ghost sense went off. They both looked around, trying to find the ghost. Danny walked down the alley, seeing if it was there. Jazz ran out of the house and slammed the door shut.

"Danny? Danny? Are you there? Kelly? Anyone? Is anyone there?" asked Jazz.

Danny walked out and towards her.

"I cant find the ghost… Jazz?" Danny said.

"Danny, you're okay!" squealed Jazz.

"I'm fine… UGH MY GHOST SENSE IS GOING CRAZY! Kelly?" Danny called out to her.

"I'm here, mines going crazy as well." Kelly told her.

"Maybe its in the lab, mom was looking at the portal, she might've seen a ghost…" Jazz told them.

Danny transformed and so did Kelly (she was human before). They turned invisible and flew into the house and down into the lab…

_In the lab:_

"BEWARE!" yelled the ghost as his body left the portal and flew over to some cardboard boxes.

Maddie was too depressed to hunt it down. She sat there, staring at the ghost in front of her. He stopped and put a finger to his chin.

"This seems easy… a little TOO easy. Wait, where is the ghost-boy? That's why its easy, I'M FREE OF THE GHOST BOY AND GIRL!" squealed the ghost.

Maddie just looked at the ghost and didn't notice the other two ghosts floating invisibly behind her until the ghost got knocked down by an energy beam.

"UGH, the Box Ghost will find a way to defeat you two, someday. But today, I will take my wonderful boxes and leave." Yelled the box ghost.

"Can you stop talking about yourself? Its really annoying." Kelly rolled her eyes.

The box ghost grabbed a nearby box and emptied it. A metal disk fell out and he picked it up. He laughed to himself and threw it over to Danny Phantom who was looking a little sleepy. It hit Danny square on the chest and he screamed.

"Ha I have finally hurt you while you were dozing to sleep. Wait… I'M THAT BORING?" yelled the box ghost.

"I'm afraid you are." Laughed Danny who had recovered quite quickly.

"I will get you back, you have no where to go ghost boy. You are out on your own, nobody likes you everyone left you they are all home without you chucking a party!" laughed the box ghost.

This made Danny VERY angry. It was one thing to attack him, but to remind him of the past few things that happened today, that was a pretty dumb thing to do if you wanted to keep your life or afterlife.

"HE sent you didn't he?" asked Danny.

"If HE is Plasmius than, yes. We will get our revenge tomorrow and there is nothing you can do about it." Laughed the box ghost.

Danny was fuming with anger. He lost control of his body and his eyes turned a navy blue. He suddenly felt himself control the box ghost and send him into a wall. He closed his eyes and re-opened them to find everyone looking at him.

"How did you… YOU CAN CONTROL ME? NEVER!" yelled the box ghost.

"Tough luck, I will do what I want, when I want." Danny told him.

He sent an ice blast at the box ghost which froze him on the spot. He felt that he could no longer control his body. He flew up to the box ghost and duplicated himself. He used his Ghostly Wail and shook the whole house but did no damage, it only broke the ice that surrounded the box ghost.

"STOP!" cried Kelly.

"I… CANT…." Cried Danny.

"What do you mean you cant?" snapped Maddie, finally saying something.

"THIS ISNT ME!" Danny yelled.

He then fell to the ground and passed out except he kept his form. Laughing was heard and skulker appeared.

"Soon ghost boy, soon. I'm done, I better let you take control of your own body now, good day!" skulker laughed and disappeared.

Kelly rushed over to Danny's body. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around himself.

"Come on, lets go to your place." Muttered Danny.

"Alright then." Sighed Kelly.

She went to get up off the ground when a white light surrounded them and then they disappeared. Maddie blinked and was wondering if it was all a dream. She knew what she had to do. She ran upstairs and spoke to Jack.

_At Kelly's House:_

Danny and Kelly found themselves appear in front of Kelly's parents who were watching the television. They were blocking the way and were just as shocked as Kelly's parents.

"I can do that?" Danny asked himself.

"Whoa, tell me when you are going to teleport us somewhere." Kelly told him.

"I didn't know I was teleporting, I just thought about going to your place before I got told to get out again." Danny admitted.

"You are gaining A LOT more power than I am and A LOT quicker." Kelly told him.

"Care to tell us what happened when you told your parents?" asked Kelly's father.

"Well, I told my parents I was a halfa and Kelly told them she was a halfa and then they told us to get out." Danny told them.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know they were going to react like that, I need to talk to them!" apologised Kelly's mother.

"No need, I said something to Danny's mother and then I left. Then the box ghost came and we defeated him and Danny lost control of his body but could control the box ghost." Kelly told them.

"Well, if you want you can stay here." Offered Kelly's mother.

"thanks." Danny mumbled.

The two walked upstairs and lay down on Kelly's double bed. Danny was thinking about what had happened once again and Kelly was trying to figure out what kind of revenge they were getting on Danny. A knock was heard on Kelly's bedroom door.

"Come in." Kelly told them.

Sam and Tucker walked into the room and sat down on the side of the bed. Danny didn't acknowledge their presence and just kept looking at the roof, trying not to cry.

"Hey dude, we heard. We are so sorry, we should've told you not to." Tucker apologised.

Danny shrugged and continued to look up at the roof.

"Danny, if you ever need someone, we will always be here for you." Sam told him.

"I need some fresh air." Danny told them.

They sighed and got up. Danny sunk through the bed and they walked downstairs to find out that he had disappeared…

_Fenton house:_

"Jack, we need to find Danny." Maddie told him.

"But… you kicked him out!" Jack told her.

"I know, it was wrong of me. If something happens to Danny, I will kill myself. Its not his fault he is half ghost, I still love him, always have and always will." Maddie told him.

"Don't expect him to be all over you, he was pretty hurt. He might want some time to himself when you find him though, he seemed kind of upset when I talked to him a few minutes ago." Jazz said as she walked into the room.

"You… talked to him?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah, he was trying not to show his feelings, he was looking for a ghost." Jazz told them.

"So it WASN'T a dream, I really did see them, Danny's being controlled by a ghost!" cried Maddie.

"Danny IS a ghost!" yelled Jazz.

"Yes, but a ghost that was wearing a high-tech battle suit was controlling him!" Maddie told them.

"Ghost X?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know his name…" Maddie told her.

"One minute." Jazz said.

Jazz ran up to Danny's room and got out his computer. She typed in his password (which hadn't changed) and opened up his ghost files. She ran back downstairs with the computer and sat down next to her mother.

"Is this the ghost?" asked Jazz, showing Maddie the picture.

"Yes, it says the name here… Skulker, ghost zones greatest hunter… he wants Danny's pelt on his wall?" Maddie asked, reading the writing.

"Yeah, he does. We need to do something!" Jazz cried.

"First we need to find Danny." Jack said.

"Right. Jazz, you try and contact him some way, we will search his friends' house." Maddie instructed.

Jazz rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. She remembered the little wrist band he gave her in case she needed to contact him. She held down the button and spoke into the band.

"Danny, you there?" asked Jazz.

"Yah, what's up?" asked Danny.

"Mom and dad are looking for you." Jazz answered.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"Well, mom says she made a mistake kicking you out or something and then she said something about it not being a dream. Was Skulker really controlling your body?" asked Jazz.

"Oh, forgot to tell you, I guess he was. I mean I had no control whatsoever over my body and I found myself taking out all my rage on the Box Ghost." Danny muttered.

"Anyway, I showed her a file of yours that had skulker on it to make sure it was really him and she said it was. Danny, they're really worried about you." Jazz told him.

"Really? I mean, what were they thinking?" Danny asked.

"That's the thing. THEY WERENT THINKING! Danny, please come home. By the way, where are you?" asked Jazz.

"Um... none of your business." Danny said.

"You're in lancer's home, haunting him aren't you?" Jazz asked.

"You know me too well… I guess I could come home but mom said she didn't want to talk to me." Danny told her.

"_Mr. Phantom who are you talking to? That voice sounds a lot like Jasmine Fenton." _A voice was heard in the background.

"No, that's KGB, my assistant. _He will believe ANYTHING I say. _I'm coming, see you in a few minutes." Danny told her.

Jazz chuckled to herself. She also remembered that her mom and dad were still looking for Danny. _Well, I will call them when Danny gets home. He might not want to see them just yet._ Jazz walked downstairs and into the living room. She sat down on the couch and waited for her brother.

A few seconds later there was a white light and her brother appeared in front of her… with Mr. Lancer!

"Well, that's what I get for using a new power." Danny said to himself.

"Jumping jiminy! What's going on here? Why am I in the Fenton house?" asked Mr. Lancer.

Danny and Jazz looked at each other.

"Uh… I accidentally teleported you and me here. Uh, I'm not sure if I can take us back, I will try." Danny mumbled.

The white light came back and surrounded them. This time it took Jazz, Danny and lancer to Kelly's.

"Man, I was thinking of you." Danny said to Kelly who was luckily in her ghost form.

"Mind to tell me what you were doing?" Kelly asked.

"Uh, I needed to have a bit of fun and then I accidentally teleported Mr. Lancer and I to the Fenton's and then I accidentally teleported us three here…" Danny explained.

"That's what you get for using a new power." Kelly told him.

"That's what I said." Danny started laughing.

"Hello? I want to get back to my dinner!" lancer told them.

"Right, I will try again." Said Danny.

Once again the light came back and it accidentally took Kelly, Lancer, Danny and Jazz to Sam's bedroom where she was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She looked up and noticed the four in her room.

"ANOTHER field trip?" asked Sam.

"It was an accident, I cant help it. I will try again." Danny said.

There wasn't much chat as they found themselves at Tucker's. Sam was also there, by accident.

"Please don't tell me I have detention." Tucker said.

"Not again! Man, I cant stop thinking. Ok, I need to go to lancers house, Jazz's house, and Sam's house and try not to take Tucker with me." Danny said to himself.

Danny tried once more. This time Tucker, Sam, Jazz, lancer, Kelly and Danny appeared in the Fenton Family GAV. Jack put his foot on the breaks. Maddie and Jack turned to look at the 6 standing at the back of the vehicle.

"Dude, you need more training." Tucker laughed.

Danny tried something different. He closed his eyes and opened them again to reveal they had turned a navy blue. Suddenly lancer, Tucker, Sam and Kelly disappeared and found themselves in their homes.

"wow, it worked, should've tried THAT in the first place instead of going from lancers to home, then to Kelly's, then to Sam's, then to tuckers and then here." Danny said to himself.

"Danny you're okay!" cried Maddie.

Jack and Maddie ran up to Danny and threw their arms around him. They were so happy to see their son, ghost or not. They didn't care what he was, he was still their son. Anyway, it wasn't like he had committed a crime.


	6. Not Just A Kid

**Not Just a Kid.**

The next morning Danny awoke in his normal bed with thoughts buzzing around his head. He tried to ignore them and got up to begin getting ready for school. Little did he know, it was Sunday.

The events of the past days seemed like a two days, maybe even a week. Danny had a warm shower and got dressed, still trying to figure out what was going to happen today.

All he knew is that the Box Ghost had said something about them getting revenge on him today. It was probably just another stupid little trick.

Danny walked downstairs and saw a note on the fridge. He grabbed it and read it silently.

_Dear Danny,_

_We are sorry that we aren't home now, there was a stage set up in town and we went to check it out. The TV man said something about a big event that NO ONE wants to miss. You may join us if you would like, I decided not to wake you; you looked so peaceful. Anyway, everyone in Amity Park was meant to go but some people have chosen not to. If they don't go, the TV man told us they must watch it on television, it was said to be the greatest discovery man has ever made._

_Love mom, dad and Jazz. XOXOX_

Danny sighed and looked for some food in the fridge. He decided not to eat the left overs just in case his mother awoke the dead food. His sighed and turned the TV on; he didn't feel like going out today. He was watching people crowding around the stage, squealing. Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off. He looked around and felt to hands on him.

Danny tried to wriggle free but found he couldn't. He tried turning intangible but also couldn't do that. He looked behind him and saw two of Walker's goons. He instantly transformed and tried to fight back.

"Not today, ghost child." Said Goon #1.

"What are you doing?" asked Danny.

"Shhh, something is about to be said." Said Goon #2.

Danny looked at the TV. Tiffany Snow was standing in front of the camera, waiting to say something.

"_Good morning Amity Park, I'm reporter Tiffany Snow and here we are today, waiting for our show. A lot of people have been wondering who the star of the show is. Well, the star should be here any minute, as promised by one of the things that set this show up. Oh what the heck, the star of today's show is the one and only, DANNY PHANTOM! We are still awaiting his arrival." _Said Tiffany Snow.

A bunch of females squealed at these words and Danny's face had shock written all over it. _Oh no, they are going to expose me!_ Thought Danny, still trying to break free.

Walker's goons started to laugh and flew off towards the big stage where they would have revenge on the ghost who ruined all their plans; Danny Phantom.

People were getting impatient waiting for Danny Phantom to show. Suddenly a noise was overheard. They all stopped talking and listening to the faint noise.

"LET ME GO!" it yelled.

"No one can help you now, this is our revenge. This is for spoiling all our plans. And once this is over, you will stay in our cell made especially for you." Laughed another.

"COME ON, PICK UP THE PHONE!" it yelled again.

"What ARE you talking about?" asked the ghost.

Suddenly they appeared on stage.

"PICK UP THE PHONE KELL, PICK UP THE PHONE!" yelled Danny Phantom.

"You aren't calling her with a phone, how could she pick up?" asked walker.

"Hello, Kelly speaking." Came a voice.

"KELLY! ITS ME, DANNY! THEIR REVENGE IS TODAY… GOTTA GO, LOVE YA!" Danny yelled.

"What are you…" said a voice but the imaginary phone hung up.

"What the hell?" asked Walker, stepping out from behind the curtain.

"I just had to call my girlfriend." Danny said.

"Don't worry, she will see it on TV." Walker laughed.

"Cool, I'm famous. Hey Kelly, love you soo much! Wow, now I'm acting like Skulker." Said Danny.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU HALFA!" skulker yelled.

"SILENCE!" yelled an awfully familiar voice.

Suddenly two more of Walker's goons appeared with a figure that was tied in ropes. Danny recognised this ghost instantly.

"Clockwork? What have they done to you?" asked Danny.

"Danny Phantom my boy, you need to stop this or something bad will happen. I can't stop them now, your future lies in your own hands." Clockwork whispered.

Danny gasped and clockwork fainted. He noticed that they had taken everything from clockwork. He had to do whatever he could to stop this. Two more goons flew down with a girl that wore yellow.

"VALERIE! LET HER GO!" demanded Danny.

"No, we might just keep her here." Walker laughed.

"How… but... we… what?" Valerie said.

She started to cry. She cried herself into a deep sleep, one which she couldn't come out of for a few hours. Danny felt hurt… they had captured a few people who had accepted him for who he was. Luckily they didn't have Sam, Tucker or Kelly… yet.

"Now, Daniel, I'm sorry your little girlfriend couldn't make it." Laughed Vlad.

"I should've expected you behind all of this." Said Danny.

"Yes, only a genius can plan something this genius." Vlad gloated.

"This isn't genius because it won't work." Danny told him.

"But it will." Vlad said.

Danny groaned and tried to move but he couldn't move.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have brought you here so you can watch our revenge on young Danny Phantom." Vlad told them.

"I don't think so." Yelled Danny who couldn't move.

"Ah, but your so helpless, what could a teenaged boy like you do to an old man like me?" asked Vlad.

"OH MY GOD HE ADMITTED HE WAS OLD FINALLY!" yelled Danny.

"Ignoring that. Now even your little girlfriend can't help you." Laughed Vlad.

Danny shut his eyes tightly. Vlad looked at him and so did the audience, wondering what he was trying to do.

"Got a headache young Daniel?" asked Vlad.

Danny opened his eyes which were now navy blue. Vlad and the audience gasped at this sight. Suddenly a white flash was seen next to Danny and a girl appeared. She was brushing her hair and didn't notice where she was. She then turned around to face the audience.

"What is that pathetic human doing here?" asked Vlad.

"DON'T CALL ME A PATHETIC HUMAN! I AM NOT PATHETIC AND I AM NOT A HUMAN! Oops." Yelled Kelly.

"Please, I know a pathetic human when I see one. I can crush you with one hand." Laughed Vlad.

He stuck out his hand and grabbed Kelly around the waist.

"Just a second folks, I don't think you should see this girl after she is done with me." Vlad told them.

He flew behind the curtain and loosened his grip on Kelly. She fell to the ground but got up instantly.

"So you want to fight do you? You're just a whiney little loser." Laughed Vlad.

"DO… NOT… CALL… ME… A… WHINEY… LITTLE… LOSER!" roared Kelly.

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked Vlad.

"IF YOU CAN HEAR ME DANNY I AM SO SORRY THAT I LET VLAD KNOW!" yelled Kelly.

Danny heard her yelling and he knew what she was talking about. _No! She's going to fight him, she can't do it on her own! I have to help her!_

"GET OFF ME!" yelled Danny.

His body glowed and he sent the two goons crashing into nearby buildings. He froze the curtain with his ice blast and then threw an ectoplasmic blast at it. It was soon nothing and behind the curtain was Vlad looking shocked and a ghost girl.

"How did you break free?" asked Kelly.

"Rage brings me a lot of power." Answered Danny.

"You… you're a HALFA?" asked Vlad.

"Duh!" said Kelly.

"No matter, it just means two can be exposed." Laughed Vlad.

Kelly and Danny stood on one side while Vlad stood facing them. The crowd cheered; they loved watching fights.

"Why don't we make this a no talk fight?" suggested Kelly.

" Fine, no talking." Vlad mumbled.

"GO!" yelled the Box Ghost.

Everyone looked at him; for once he wasn't being the idiot that he is. Danny was the first to remember the fight and sent an ice blast towards Vlad. Vlad saw the blast coming and dodged the attack. Kelly sent a hairball at Vlad who didn't dodge this attack.

"GROSS!" yelled Vlad.

"Cool, a new power!" laughed Kelly.

Vlad got up and made a giant fly swatter. He sent it crashing towards the teens that weren't very lucky and got squashed. The swatter disappeared and Kelly and Danny stood up. Suddenly Vlad got knocked down by a blast that wasn't shot by Danny or Kelly. They turned to see Maddie had joined in.

The crowd went wild; it was a ghost AND a human fight. Could they ask for anything more? Vlad got up and couldn't believe what he saw.

"You… are helping THEM?" Vlad asked.

"Hey, you said no talking!" someone from the crowd called out.

Danny and Vlad both duplicated themselves. They fought each other while Maddie and Kelly fought the other ghosts. Maddie untied Valerie and clockwork so they could help but clockwork just told her that he couldn't interfere with this fight and disappeared.

Valerie changed into her ghost hunting suit. She started to cry and boy, was it noticeable. Her mask was tear stained as she fought ghosts. What she was so upset about, no one knows.

Even though they had two half ghosts and two ghost hunters on their side they were still losing. Suddenly three more stepped up. Two were wearing masks and the other was recognised as Jack Fenton. Only Danny and Kelly knew the other two. Well, they were best friends with each other, who couldn't recognise Tucker or Sam if they spent uncountable hours with them each week.

The ghosts got sucked into the thermos one by one and slowly they had sucked everyone up except for Plasmius. Danny didn't look as if he was doing too well by the time they got over there. People were betting on which ghost would win, most people thought Plasmius would win but a few still thought that Danny would win.

They all aimed at Plasmius but he had great reflexes. _Well that's what you get when an old, lonely man has had ghost powers for twenty years. _Thought Danny. Suddenly the box ghost appeared. Everyone forgot about him and now he was going to do something Plasmius would like. He held up a glass box that was ghost proof in front of his face when Kelly fired at him.

The shot rebounded and knocked Kelly, Maddie, Jack, Valerie, Sam and Tucker out. Two pink rings appeared around Kelly's waist and Danny flew over to her. He froze her body with an ice blast and put her in the Fenton RV which was parked very close by. He soon rushed back to where Vlad was floating, looking at the audience with a smile on his face; an evil smile.

Danny kicked him while he was distracted and Vlad went flying into a wall. Danny duplicated himself and threw ice blasts at Vlad, freezing him in his position.

"Listen to me. This is the only time I can talk because you seem to be in love with your own voice. Ok, I am sick of you trying to steal my mother, I am sick of you trying to kill my father and I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS SHOWING UP! NO BODY WANTS YOU AROUND!" yelled Danny as put the thermos behind his back and sucked up the box ghost without looking.

The ice broke and Vlad was free once again.

"Well my boy, some things will never change, it doesn't matter how hard you try, and I will not turn into a goody-goody like you. AND I WILL NOT GET A CAT!" yelled Vlad.

"I didn't say that now, did I?" asked Danny.

"You were thinking it." Vlad told him.

Danny laughed and duplicated himself once more. He started throwing energy beams at Vlad who would always dodge just in time. Vlad just laughed and laughed and laughed. Danny remembered how he brought Kelly here, he remembered last night when he sent them home. Danny knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Vlad, its time to go now, any last requests?" asked Danny.

"What ARE you talking about?" asked Vlad.

Danny laughed and opened his eyes to reveal one navy blue eye and one yellow eye. A cage appeared right in front of Vlad. Danny bent Vlad's toe back and Vlad yelped, grabbing his toe. One of Danny's duplicates kicked Vlad up the bum and into the cage. Another shut the door and they all returned to Danny. He sent the cage away and Vlad opened his eyes, to find himself floating helplessly in the ghost zone; no way out.

"I will get you for this Daniel, mark my words!" yelled Vlad.

_Back in Amity Park:_

Danny laughed to himself. Valerie, Sam, Tucker, Maddie and Jack were beginning to wake up. A pain shot through Danny's head and he groaned and moaned; he was in so much pain. He fell to the floor of the stage. He felt himself fall through the stage and change back to normal. He looked around and noticed that he was changing back to normal UNDER the stage. He smiled at this; no one else knew his secret and hopefully it would stay that way.

That's all he remembered as he blacked out. He heard voices but couldn't open his eyes. It was like he was paralysed. He heard cheering from outside, it was so loud. Danny tried to block it away. Suddenly, he couldn't hear anything and it felt like he was dreaming. He didn't know that he actually WAS dreaming.

_In the RV:_

Kelly awoke to people calling out for Danny. She looked around and noticed that she was in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. _How did I get here?_ She asked herself. She tried to think about what happened but got a headache when she did so. Suddenly the TV inside the RV flicked on and it was on the news channel.

"_Hello, I'm Tiffany Snow and I'm here at the big stage that was set up. I am going to go over the previous events of the day right here, right now. First Danny Phantom was dragged here by some very evil ghosts and then he made a girl appear. We do not know what happened to the girl but suddenly another good ghost appeared. _

_Five more fighters appeared later on and defeated all the ghosts except for two. Then the female ghost fired at the ghost who had just appeared. The ghost held a ghost proof, glass box in front of him and the shot rebounded, knocking all five of the fighters and the female ghost out._

_Later on Danny Phantom put the evil ghost into a cage and sent him somewhere. He then fell to then ground and sunk through the stage. Rescue teams are trying to get him out right at this moment. Well, that's all for now, I'm Tiffany Snow, goodnight Amity park." _Said Tiffany Snow.

When Kelly heard that she put it all together.

_First he fell down. Then he sunk through the stage, what if he passed out? Then they will figure out that Danny is Phantom! _

"I have to stop them, my, I'm awfully cold." Shivered Kelly.

She got up and transformed into her ghost self. She started to fly out of the RV when she got all dizzy and the world started to spin around her. The next thing she knew, she wasn't in Amity Park anymore… she was in a tower.


	7. Not The End But Still The End

**Not the End but Still the End.**

Keira and Fiona were watching the fight and had bet ten dollars that Danny would win. They were right and got back twenty dollars which they spent on ice cream. They were worried about Danny but the news lady said that the rescue workers were going to get him out. The started to lick their ice creams when their world also went dizzy and started spinning around. They closed their eyes and opened them up when it stopped. They took in their surroundings and noticed that they were in some sort of tower.

_Maddie, Jack, Valerie, Sam, Tucker and Jazz:_

Jazz ran up onto the stage and went to see if her family was okay. They had just woken up and were looking around.

"Did we win?" asked Maddie.

"Yeah, but they could find out Danny's secret if they manage to drill a hole through the stage." Jazz told them.

"We need to stop them or get to him before they do!" Sam cried out.

They got up and noticed that the world started to spin and they were spinning with it. They saw spots and green and suddenly it all slowed down. They found them in a tower which was familiar to Sam and Tucker but the rest hadn't been there before.

"Clockwork…" whispered Tucker.

_Danny:_

Danny opened his eyes and saw a little hole on the stage on top of him. He heard people talking on top of him and slowly figured out that they were going to rescue him. He quickly transformed and was about to get up when pain shot through his head once again. He could hear that the voices were now squeaking and he couldn't concentrate.

He found himself in an open space and recognised it instantly. It was clockwork's time tower. He got up and saw a few faces that he also recognised instantly. They looked at him and now their faces lit up. They ran over to him and hugged him, all except for Valerie.

"Thank you so much Danny, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a secret anymore." Kelly thanked him.

"Guys, a little TOO tight." Danny choked.

They backed off a little bit and then started to speak.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" cried Maddie.

"I was scared we lost you and the rescue workers would find out who you are!" cried Jazz.

Everyone all had their chance to talk to Danny, all except Valerie who was sitting in a corner, crying uncontrollably. No one noticed her and that wasn't the reason that she was upset. She was glad no one noticed that she was crying because she didn't want to look like a little cry baby.

Clockwork suddenly appeared in front of everyone except for Valerie. He noticed her but didn't want to draw attention to her, he knew what would happen if he did.\

"Hello all! I have brought you here because I thought you needed a little bit of a break to sort things out or something. I am really proud of you Danny, I couldn't have done better myself. I knew you could do it if you set your mind on it. Would you care to take a peak at your future? It has changed quite a bit." Clockwork offered.

"No thanks, I want to be surprised." Danny told him.

"I like your decision, that way no one could mess it up." Laughed clockwork.

He was right, no ONE could mess it up, but what about a couple of hundred ghosts? This was one thing clockwork didn't know, or expect. But it may not happen, Danny could once again make sure nothing happened.

"So, what happened to that other ghost?" asked Fiona.

Danny pointed to a window and everyone in the room ran over to it, except for Valerie. They saw Plasmius in a cage, floating around the ghost zone.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, I AM NOT AN ANIMAL! ANIMALS DESERVE TO BE IN CAGES, NOT GHOSTS OR HUMANS!" yelled Vlad.

"HEY! DON'T DISS ANIMALS!" yelled Sam.

"I reckon he deserved the cage." Laughed Danny.

"Normally I oppose these things but in this case, he should STAY in the cage forever." Sam said.

Everyone agreed to this.

"It's time for you to go home now, have fun and try and stay out of trouble unless it is meant to happen!" clockwork advised.

This time they didn't go dizzy or anything, they just found themselves in the Fenton's house. Fiona and Keira were the only ones who had never been inside before.

"Well, I better send all you guys home." Danny sighed.

"Don't bother, they can stay for a while. Hmm, I wonder if Danny got up this morning." Said Maddie.

Everyone laughed at that and looked at the time. It was 1:13pm.

"Well, I better head off, see you kids later!" Danny said.

He disappeared from human eye sight and went up into his room. He transformed and sat on his bed, wondering what to do.

"I better be going too, I have to uh… buy something from the ghost zone mall." Kelly excused herself and joined Danny.

She sat on his bed with him and transformed. They decided that to look like they had been there all day they would put on a movie and some headphones so it made no noise. They fast forwarded the movie until it was halfway through and Maddie and everyone walked through the door.

They looked at them and Kelly and Danny took off the headphones.

"Hey! Did you have fun today?" asked Danny.

He winked and only his friends, family and Valerie realised. Valerie ran downstairs, crying. Danny looked out the window and saw her running off, still crying. What was up with her, he didn't know.

"You will never believe what happened today…"

**The End.**

**Hey! It's me again. A nice, short, last chapter… I finished the story but I couldn't post it because something was going wrong. It wouldn't let me login or send messages to people and it wouldn't let my sister either. Anyway, look out for the sequel, I should be writing it soon. Umm, it's called "I'm Not the same as you!" don't forget, Read and Review, Goodnight.**


End file.
